Foreplay
by Tenshi no Shiine
Summary: A simple foreplay story about a girl and a boy in a shower. could be anyone. Lime. Title changed was A girl A boy And a shower HIATUS


Author note: This is a simple story about a girl and boy in a shower. no sex but foreplay. my first story posted on here but not my first lemon. hope you enjoy!

* * *

She stepped into the bathroom, him behind her and then closed the door. After a moment, she locket it and turned to face him.

He had a light blush on his face and when she caught his eye he turned away out of embarrassment. She told him its ok, no need to be nervous but at the same time she was just as nervous as him.

She also sported a light blush; she turned around, her back facing him and took off her shirt. He stared at her, his blush getting worse. She put her arms behind her and unstrapped her bra; it fell off her shoulders and onto the floor. He watched mystified as her body became revealed to him.

She undid the belt to her jeans and unzipped and unbuttoned them. She pushed them off her legs; she was in nothing but a pair of pale blue panties. She hooked her fingers on the sides and slowly slid them off.

She turned around slowly, holding her hands and looking down. She stood before him naked.

He shifted slightly, looking uncomfortable; she put a hand on his arm and looked up. He stood over her and she leaned up to kiss him and he bent down to kiss her. She put her arms around him, pressing her chest into him. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around her.

She pulled away and smiled; she left his embrace and went to the shower. Sliding open the glass doors, she turned the knobs until a warm spay fell from the shower head. She turned to him, when you're ready, come in, she said to him before turning around and stepping into the shower.

He could see her outline in the glass as the doors became steamy from the heat. He was turned on by her, he wanted her but…he took hold of his shirt and threw caution into the wind. He pulled the shirt over his head and then proceeded to take off his pants and boxers.

He took a deep breath, told himself he can do this and walked over to the glass doors. He knocked softly, after a moment she opened the door, smiling. Water dripped down from her hair, onto her face and then down to her chest and then lower. He couldn't take his eyes off the water dripping down her body; he then noticed white in the water and looked at her hair. In it was shampoo and her hair up in what looked like a messy bun held up by shampoo and water.

She moved aside and let him enter the shower; she let him have his space. Watching him to see what he would do, she smiled softly as she saw him looking out of place. She softly touched his arm, he looked at her and she moved forward to hug him. His hardened length pressed against her belly, she didn't care.

She let go of him and held the shampoo. He wet his hair and she asked him to sit down, he was too tall for her to reach. He asked why and she told him so I can bathe you. He nodded, his blush getting stronger. He sat down and she put the shampoo in his hair, gently massaging it into his scalp.

She grabbed a washcloth and took a bar of soap and rubbed the two together, creating a thick lather of soap. She gently rubbed his shoulders with it, going down his back, his arms and chest. She asked him to stand up and he did. She washed his legs, purposely ignoring his manhood. When she was done with his legs, she gently grabbed his length. He shivered and moaned softly. She stroked it with the washcloth lovingly. She told him to rinse off in the water and he did, rinsing out the soap in his hair and off his body.

When he was done, he looked at her, she said I have to rinse out my hair and wash my body. He looked at her and asked why can't I wash your body? She stammered for an answer but found none. I don't see a reason why you can't…let me wash out my hair first.

He nodded and they switched spots, letting her get into the spray of the water. She quickly rinsed the soap out of her hair; he looked at her body, admiring it. He watched the water roll down her body over her breasts, down her curves, over her hips and down her legs. When she was done rinsing out her hair she looked at him nervously.

She handed him a different washcloth and soap. Doing the same as her, he lathered up the soap on the washcloth. He put it on her shoulder, rubbing it down her arm, then back up it. He placed it on the other shoulder and did the same. He placed it on her chest and gently rubbed her breasts; she curled her toes and held back a moan.

He moved down to her belly and then down her legs, taking the time to admire the soft curls that hid her womanhood. He asked her to turn around and he washed her back and the back of her legs. He asked her to turn back around and she did. He asked her to sit down; she did but wondered what he was doing.

He spread her legs and she knew what he was going to do next. Gently he stroked her nether lips, causing her to shiver and moan. He spread her lips and washed her pearl and entrance softly. She shuddered and clung on to him, panting softly.

She looked at him and kissed him. He kissed her back, his hand found its way to her breast and he gently rubbed his thumb over the nipple. With his other hand he touched her pearl and she shuddered, moaned and arched her back.

He gently rubbed her pearl in a circular motion. She shivered and moaned again. She leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder while panting softly. He moved his hand from her breast, down her belly and softly touched her entrance. She shivered again; he gently pushed one digit in and hooked his finger.

He moved his finger back and forth hitting her G spot. He moved his finger faster and rubbed her pearl faster. She felt her legs tensing up and curled her toes.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and held onto him, she put her head against his neck and panted. Moaning softly from time to time, she felt pressure building in her and her legs started to shake. She curled her body and clung to him tightly.

He could feel her pearl tense and her inner walls clench his finger. He rubbed faster and moved his finger faster. She was almost there, he rubbed faster, pressing down at the same time and she came. She cried out as her orgasm hit her violently, she shuddered violently and her pearl started to twitch and pulse.

She became relaxed and she leaned against him for support as she panted heavily. He turned the water on a warmer level and held her close. He whispered that he loved her and she whispered back that she also love him.

When she had her breathing under control, she looked at him and told him to stand up. He did and she went on her knees. She grabbed his length and started to pump it. He threw back his head and moaned. She grabbed his sack with her other hand and massaged it. She kissed his head and then swirled her tongue around it.

He placed a hand on her head; she took him in her mouth and pumped her head up and down. He shivered and moaned. She pumped her head faster, using her tongue to massage his head. She felt him tense up and she pumped faster.

She hummed, the vibrations making him lose control and cum with a loud moan. She swallowed his cum and licked him clean. She stood up, licking her lips, and kissed him. When he kissed back he could taste himself. She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her.

She pulled away to breath and turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower they died each other off and wrapped towels around themselves. Opening the door, they made their way to her bedroom, lying on the bed. She curled up with her back facing him and him with his arm over her. He covered both of them up and slowly they drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

I based the girls orgasm off my own so it sounded more real. if you didn't know it takes longer for a girl to orgasm than a boy, that's why i made her part longer than the boys. if you want me to i can write a sex scene in the next chapter but for now it's going to posted as complete. Only if i get enough reviews will i post another chapter. my friends tell me I'm very good at making lemons.

Thank you very much for reading my story.


End file.
